Life of Toy Bonnie
by Slayguy922
Summary: This is the story about Toy Bonnie life at Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria with his new friends. Soon, his whole life will turn upside down.
1. Chapter 1: New Life

Hi, my name is Bon. I'm not a flesh and blood human. I'm actually a blue animatronic bunny. I love to bring joy to others and love playing a guitar for some reason. The last thing I remember was an engineer building me up. Before I introduced myself, he suddenly shut me down for some reason. I'm pretty sure he wanted me awake after I'm delivered to my new home. I think he mentioned some kind of kiddy restaurant called Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria.

When I wake up it was very dark, I couldn't see a thing. After I've gotten up, I try to walk around and try to find the switches for the lights. I bumped into a table, probably this is might be a VIP room. Then, I felt the walls and began trying to seek the light switch. After I found and turn on the switches, I was horrified because there were heads, body parts, and a weird exoskeleton. After I calm down, I spotted a door and hurry out of there.

When I got out, I found myself in the entertainment center. There were games, wallpapers, party hats, and decorations. Then, I spotted the stage. There were three other animatronics and they were bigger than me, like a foot and a couple of inches taller. There's a yellow chicken with a cupcake, a purple rabbit with a guitar, and a bear wearing a top hat and tie. I was about to introduce myself, but I can see they're asleep so I don't want to disturb. I wandered around the place to see what else they got.

Suddenly, I stopped at this little stage with curtains around it and a sign names pirate cove, I guess there's a pirate animatronic. When I was about to peek inside, the animatronic just suddenly tackle me and he's bigger than the others. The animatronic is a fox with a hook and an eye patch. I was scared when he started growling at me. He was about to strike me down, until a tough voice yelled, "FOXY, WHAT IS GOING ON?!" I draw my eyes toward the shout and spotted the stage animatronics. The voice came from the fancy bear. "Foxy, who's that?"

The fox answered with an actual pirate accent, "Yar, I found this little bunny peeping on me. So I attack ye."

"Foxy, that's no way to welcome a new member of the pizzeria. Now get off of him." After he got off of me, he helped lift me up and dusted me as well. "Sorry for my friend there. Now, what is your name little guy," the bear asked.

I turned toward the bear and introduced myself nervously, "My name is Bon."

"Well hello there Bon. My name is actually the name of the restaurant, Freddy Fazbear. These are my friends: Bonnie The Bunny, Chica The Chicken, and Foxy The Fox."

Then, each one of them welcome me. Bonnie waved and spoke with a squeaky voice, "Hey there little guy."

Foxy bowed, "Yarr me matey."

Chica spoke with a country accent, "Wooo doggie! Look at this little guy! He's so cute that I just want to pinch his cute little fake cheeks."

I began to rub my head and giggled, "Ha ha. Nice to meet you all."

Foxy rubbed his chin and spoke, "Now she mentioned it, he look like a mini version of you, Bonnie. Even have a same name. Maybe ye and Bon might be related."

Bonnie cheerfully agreed, "Yeah! You might say that we're brothers. Kinda think of it, maybe we are brothers!"

Freddy cut the conversation short, "Anyway, welcome to your new home, Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. You have probably already shown yourself around the place?" I nodded to his question. "So, what's your special talent that you can bring here?"

I try to thought up of something then it's pop into my head and answered, "I can play the electric guitar!"

Bonnie steps forward and tossed his guitar at me. "Go on little guy and show us what you got," he cheerfully shouted.

I was a bit nervous about playing it in front of them and starting to stress out. What happened if they don't like it and kick me out of the place, I thought. Well, here goes nothing. When I play a few strings, I suddenly started losing it. I just lost myself and started playing crazy like a spark inside of me just set on fire. As I was playing, I started to dance for some reason. I even jumped up and down a bunch of times as well. Before I was finished, I just sly across the floor and hit a very awesome note.

After I calm down for a while, I looked back at the others and they were speechless. Freddy, Chica, and Foxy turned their eyes toward Bonnie, seeing his lower jaw hit the floor. He nervously laughed, "Ha. Beginners luck."

Freddy stepped forward and planted his hand on my shoulder before he speak, "Well, you really got talent there little buddy. Tell you the truth, we don't run the things here. The humans are running the pizzeria. We're just the entertainment. But, I'm pretty sure they'll find a perfect place for you little guy."

"So what we usually do around here? Do we walk around the entertainment center and greets the guests," I asked.

"Why yes. But we have to be programmed by the human only... and tossed and turned robotically."

"Why can't we be ourselves? I thought we were free to entertain people normally."

"Sorry Bon. But, if the humans noticed if we're not programmed, then they will freak out and panic."

"Yarr me matey," Foxy cut in. "Then, the darn land lovers will shut down the place, escorted us to the sea, and sleep the fishes."

"Why would they want us to sleep with fishes?" Before I knew what that means, that was a stupid question.

"That was a metaphor me lad. I meant abandoning us and left us to waste."

As hard to believe, that's true. Humans will never accept us to reality because they feared that we might kill them. I blame the whole robots want to eliminate the human race method. "Oh! Well, that's sucks."

Bonnie tries to cheer me up, "Don't be down about it pal. We can still entertain visitors here."

"Yeah," Chica join in, "imagine bring all the smiles and joys on those adorable children's faces. Trust me Bon, you will love working here."

Bonnie and Chica were right because sooner or later, I will love this place. Foxy stared at the clock and spoken to Freddy, "Fred, it's almost six o'clock. We should get back to our posts." Freddy nodded and the others hurry back to their stations.

After the others got to their spots, Freddy told me to go back to the repair room and wait for the humans. As I took a nap, I wondered if this will be my first day on the job.

* * *

It is almost closing time for the pizzeria, I found myself behind the entertainment stage, watching Freddy and the others playing music for kids. I love hearing the kids cheering and scream with joy. Then suddenly, Freddy spoke, "All right kids, it's almost closing time at Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria." The children sighs. "But before we go, we want to throw in one more song and introduce a new member of the band."

Chica voice, "He's a cute little guy that just moves in yesterday."

Bonnie voice, "He's also a guitarist and my little brother." After hearing what Bonnie just said just warm my robotic heart. I never heard him meant it before.

Freddy voice, "Please clap your hands and welcomed our new member... BON!"

As I was walking and face towards the audience, the children were thrilled. I was so very happy. Then, I have spoken to the kids, "Ha ha there boys and girls! Get ready to have the time of your lives! Alright guys lets do this! Ah, one... two... ah one, two, three, four!"

Finally, we played together for the first time. I was so happy for this moment. We are a band because Freddy had his microphone to sing, Chica was a co-singer, and me and Bonnie are the guitarists. What's funny was that while we were playing, Foxy ran around the stage and sang along with us. What makes this moment greater is when Freddy spoken to me, "Alright Bon, it's time to bring the house down!"

He was telling me to play a guitar solo and I responded, "You got it Freddy."

Then, I played the best solo I have ever done in my life. While I was playing, the kids were screaming at me and so were the parents as well. I'm the best rocker in the of history today! After we were done, the crowd won't stop cheering for us; they really love us!

After they locked up the place, I was screaming with joy. This was the best day of my life. The others were impressed by my performance today and would love doing it again. What also makes it better, is what Bonnie said earlier about us being brothers. I really love that.


	2. Chapter 2: Sadness

It's been five weeks since my life is great and perfect since I live in the pizzeria. I made some new friends and performance in front of other humans, life was awesome. Unfortunately, it changes when two more animatronics came in. When I first met them, I feel something that I should never experienced before.

I was just hanging out in the backstage, just playing with my guitar. Lost in his thoughts, Oh boy, I hope the new animatronics are just like me. I bet they're from the same creator like me. I hope they're in a positive attitude. Then, Bonnie enters the backstage and spoke, "Hey little bro, the new animatronics just came in. Freddy told me to tell you to meet the second one. He's in the supply room."

I place my guitar down and head toward the room. I just want to calm down, don't want to look desperately meeting a new friend. When I enter the room, I spotted the new animatronic, he's a circus clothes kid with spiny top, holding fake balloons, and the sign said balloons. I saw him turned around, spotted me, and smile widely. I introduced myself, "Hi, my name is Bon. What's your name?"

He actually laughed like a child and answered, "My name is actually Balloon Boy. But you can call me BB."

"You want me to show you around the place."

"Yeah, sure."

I showed him every inch of the restaurant and he seems to enjoy it. When we stopped by the entertainment stage, I spoke, "Oh, do you wanted see me playing my electric guitar?"

He gasped, "You play an electric guitar?! Yeah, that sounds awesome!"

I think he was programmed to enjoy guitar playing, this is perfect. After I grabbed my guitar, I noticed that he was holding Bonnie guitar. I told him, "Ah, can you please put that down, that's my brother guitar."

Suddenly, he just smashed the guitar and ran away. I was shocked by what just happened. I quickly ran to try and put back together, but I don't have any tools to fix it. To make matters worse, I heard my brother's voice, "What's up little bro." I turned around and spotted him with Chica. "So how it-" Then, he gasped after seeing him guitar been destroyed. He ran and shove me aside, clinging to his first guitar. He then cried over his lost and seeing Chica comforting him. He turned to me and cried, "WHY BON?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!"

I don't know what to say, nor explain how it happened. I just spotted BB sat at the table and yelled, "It...it wasn't my fault! It was him!" They draw their attention towards him and he was being adorable and played innocent.

My brother turns towards me and yelled, "WHY DO YOU BLAME HIM?! HE DIDN'T EVEN DONE A THING!" "But... but-" "ENOUGH! Come on Chica, let's go fixed my guitar." As they walked passed me, both of them just shocked their heads at me in disappointment.

Next, I walked angrily towards that little brat and shouted, "Why do you that?! Why would you smash my brother guitar?!" Then, a giddy laughter just came behind me. I turned around and spotted there's another one of him, but a girl version. I was confused about what's going on and questioned, "Who's this?"

BB laughed, "HA! This is the new animatronic that your friends welcomed. We just wanted to make a fan of you. Her name is Balloon girl, my twin sister."

I was so mad that I yelled, "You two are jerks! I'm going to tell the others!"

That annoying kid laughed again, "HA! You really think they'll believe that a cute, little fillies like us will be blamed for this? They will never believe you girly!"

I was insulted by him! "What... what do you call me?"

"GIRLY! Look at you, you look like a girl. With those stupid red checks, those pretty eyelashes, and that stupid lady body! You're nothing but a stupid girl, loser!"

I was heartbroken. While he was laughing at that stupid kiddy voice, I just ran away and oil tears in my robotic eyes. I ran inside the repair room, closed the door and just cry. I don't understand why they would hurt me like this, I have never done anything to them. All, I just want is to be alone... maybe forever.

To make matters worse, I didn't perform in the past few weeks. Bonnie demanded that he doesn't want to see me performing with him. Nor even be seen by him. So, I have been in the repair room this whole time. I also heard those two jerks gotten the center of attention. During the whole day and night, I just kept crying until I ran out of oil. I wish I would never be built.


	3. Chapter 3: Comfort

So my life was going straight, until those dumb kids just ruined it. None of my friends are talking to me, even my own brother. I really believe that my life will always be like this. Until, she came into my life.

Yesterday, an engineer oiled me up because I used all of it for my tears. As I was crying in the repair room, I overheard Foxy saying that the company was getting a new animatronic for the pirate cove. I wonder what kind of animal is the new animatronic going to be. Most importantly, I hope I can befriend this one.

The pizzeria were going to close up for the day. I was trying to introduce myself to the new guy without running into any of the others. I was about to open the door, but I decided to stay. I didn't go because I'm sure that my brother or those balloon jerks already told it everything about me. This is the worst, I said in my head. Thanks to this, no one is going to talk to me forever. I will never make friends and I will never go to perform, ever again! Soon, I am going to get scrapped and never be made! I wished I would never exist in this stupid kiddy restaurant. So I resumed doing what I always been doing... cry. I lay on the ground and began sobbing. My oil tears were spilling all over the floor.

Then suddenly, the door opened and I spotted Foxy. When I got up, I then noticed that it wasn't Foxy. It was a female fox pirate with an eye patch, a hook, and wearing a navy jean. She closed the door behind her and spoke in not a welcoming voice, "Well... you're the bunny that they were talking about. You don't look rude to me." Then, she examined my tears on the floor and resumed, "Looks like you're a baby to me."

I wrapped away the oils on my face and spoke, "Are you here to make fun of me? Or are you here to beat me up?"

She was surprised by what I had said. "Wow wow! Slow down there! Why would I make of fun or beaten you if I just met you? Is there a reason why you're here by yourself kid?"

"What no," I lied.

She then walks over and sat down next to me. "Kid, I know when there are those who are lying. Tell me why you're here alone."

"I just wanted to be alone," I lied again.

Her hooks grabbed my chin, draw me towards her eyes and demands, "Tell me."

I was scared to tell her, but I am not going anywhere so I did it. "Well, I was having a great time of my life when I first got here. Until, these two balloon kids from me for breaking my brother guitar. Thanks to them, every hates me and didn't get to perform every since." Dang it, here comes the tears again. Most embarrassing, I'm crying in front of a girl. "I don't understand why they would do this to me! I have never done anything to them, so do I deserve this punishment!" I lost words because my sobbing is all I can say.

Then, she pulled me into a hug. While she was hugging, she kept saying hush to me, trying to calm me down. I felt a warm spark in my heart. I began to stop crying and starting to smile. What makes it better, she laid her lips on my forehead. It's like I'm spending time with my mother as a child. Finally, she looks down on me and spoke in a loving tone, "Feeling better?"

I nodded and asked, "So, what happens now?"

"I don't know. It's up to you kid." She got up and headed towards the door.

I quickly tell her, "My name is Bon. What's yours?"

She turns around and answered, "My name is Vixen." She winked at me and left the room. Thanks to Vixen, I know what to do.

* * *

I went to the backstage and waited for my brother. I spotted him coming in, I can see that he isn't happy to see me. Then, his mood change after I smashed my guitar right in front of him. I said to him with a sad look, "Now we're even."

He walked towards me and pulled me into a hug. He whispered in my ears, "I'm sorry."

I whispered too, "I forgive you. I always have." Now, I reunited with my family. I couldn't have done it without that beautiful foxy lady. Her name was Vixen.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting a Puppet

Things have been going great since my brother forgiven me. I'm starting to hang out with my friends, moving out of the repair room, and performing once again. The downside is those stupid balloon freaks, they always bug me and doing those ignoring laughs. Fortunately, my best friend, Vixen, is always there to cheer me up and comfort me as well. I wouldn't have my life back if it without her. Then, there's a new animatronic came in, something for a music box center for the toddlers. Another friend to meet.

It is nighttime at the pizzeria, I played my fix up guitar for a while, practicing a song for Vixen. I could at least sing her a thankful song for helping me to be reunited with my brother. Then, Freddy walks in and asked, "Ha Bon, had you seen the new animatronic around?" I shake my head. "Huh, maybe this one is shy. Can you help me find it?" I nodded and follow him.

He told me to go check out the rooms while he's checking the storage. Before I go check, I suddenly heard a music playing, like a jack in a box song. As I found the room where the song is playing, as there is a giant present. I examined the box for a while, until it just opens automatically and appears to be a weird stick figure. Its very thin, sticky claws, and a mask with a giant smile. When I started to get closer to the strange figure, a voice spoken right in front of me, "Well hello there." The unknown voice just frightens me and causing me to fall on my back. The voice spoke again with a gentleman tone, "Oh, are you alright?"

After I got back up, I then noticed that the figure was moving, that means that this is the new animatronic. I spoke nervously, "That... that voice came from you?"

He spoke again, but without moving his lips, "Why yes. I'm the new animatronic to the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria."

"Wait?! How do you know that you're the new guy? In fact, how do you know that you're at the pizzeria?"

He laughed, "Oh, I had been around for a long time ago. To be honest, I was never been in public since the grand opening of the restaurant. I saw many wonders in Freddy Fazbear."

 _Wow_ , I said into my mind, _so that means that he's the wisest old timer. He has seen all the joy and happiness from children in the past. Also, the first animatronics who entertained the children._ Before I tell him about the past, I introduce myself first, "My name is Bon. What's your name?"

"Some called me the Puppet. But my real name is the Marionette."

"It's nice to meet you Mister Marionette. Won't you mind telling me about the pizzeria in the past?"

"Well, I want to go meet the other animatronics, but it has been years since I've talked to anyone... sure why not." I sat down and wrap my arms around my knees, enjoying to hear the story about the history of the pizzeria. "Since the restaurant was opened, I've heard that it was the most attractive entertainment kiddy restaurant. I was about to be setup, but they placed me into storage. The reason why is because I might bring frights to young children. However, I've seen everything while I'm in the air vents. I seen so many joys and laughter from those wonderful children. I even met the first two animatronics, Golden Freddy and Golden Bonnie. I had so many good memories at the previous pizzeria. Sadly, it was closed down because of the fear of the robotic animals. That was the last time I've seen my friends since it was close down. So you tell me about how this new pizzeria is going?"

"This place grabbed more attention since I got here. Every child, including the adults, is even more happy than I remember. There's even more animatronics here: bear, bunnies, chicken, foxes, and... others," I changed my tune about those stupid balloon kids. I resumed, "Anyway, this place might have been more attractive than ever."

"It even sounds more attractive. So, would you mind if I introduce myself to the others?"

"Sure, but do you need help getting out of the box?"

"No need." Then, he gently steps out of the present and began to walk. "Would you mind taking me to the others?"

"Of course."

At the end, he was the newest member of the pizzeria and everyone welcome him. I was worried about them being afraid of his appearance, but we're all the same on the inside. I met a new friend and family member. In the future, I wish he would have told me about why the old pizzeria was closed down.


	5. Chapter 5: Love for a Fox

Ever since I first met Vixen, the one who helped me to reunite with my brother, I kept continuing on writing a song for her. Suddenly, I have a strange feeling about her. I had a weird dream about me and her, sitting together, and before I woke up she lay a kiss on my cheek. I think that I might have a feelings for her.

It was night time, everyone was just relaxing and enjoying their lives. I grew nervous when I think about Vixen, even seeing her around. I can't hide this secret any longer and need to spill the beans. So, I went and talk to Foxy and Foxy. I didn't tell it to my brother because I'm pretty sure he will blab it out loud. I tell them to meet me in the repair room if they have the time.

After an hour, we were gathered in the room and Foxy spoken first, "Alright me lad, what is it that ye have to tell Freddy and ah?"

I was so nervous to tell them that I might have a crush on Vixen. I'm afraid that they would laugh or worse that Foxy have a crush on her. Finally, I tell them nervously, "I... might... have feelings... towards..." Sadly, I stopped and began to whisper her name.

They both gasped and Freddy said, "Chica!"

Foxy roared in anger, "LAD! Chica and ah are a thing! Ye better-"

I quickly cover his mouth, hopefully no one would heard Foxy shouts. I took a deep breath and explained, "No I don't have a crush on Chica. I have a crush on..." I did it again.

Freddy finished, "That balloon girl."

"No. I have a crush on..." Did it again.

They gasped again and both of them said, "Balloon Boy!"

I finally said it, "NO! VIXEN!"

Both of their jaw hits the floor and pick them back up. Foxy said, "Ye... have... a crush on... Vixen. Sorry to tell ye this but she's not your type lad."

Freddy added, "Yeah Bon. She's a bet... grumpy. She's like a female version of Foxy." He turned toward his friend, "No offense Foxy."

"None taken me matey."

"Anyway, Bon I don't think that she's into you."

I respond, "Then, why would she helped me get back to my brother and hug me?" They were speechless what I've said. "Seriously, I like her. Last night, I had a dream that me and her was hanging out and then she kissed me."

Freddy added, "Did you kiss back?" Foxy stare at him, judging. "What?! I just asking!"

"Yeah but-" Then, I stopped after what I've said. Yeah, I failed to mention that earlier. I rethink for a while and spoke, "Wow. I like Vixen."

"Oh it's more than that Bon. I think you're in love with her." He form a heart shape from his hand. Foxy judging again. "What?"

I was off for a while again and spoke, "Man. I love Vixen. So happens now?"

"Well, it's up to you Bon. You're the one who decide if you tell or not."

Foxy added, "Yarr me matey. Ye the who decide to take the booty or not." I was out for a long time. "Come now Freddy. We should leave ye alone."

After they both leave the room, I was so confused with my feelings with Vixen. I need to try to decide if I should tell her or not. However, I will face my downfall with her.

* * *

Then, I just witnessed something I should never have seen in my life. During opening hours, me and all of my friends were entertaining these wonderful kids. My brother and the others were singing and playing their instruments, the Marionette was playing silly with the toddlers, and Foxy and Vixen were telling hilarious pirate jokes. Until, I spotted some misbehave kids just jumped on the pirate cove and starting to tear Vixen apart while they're laughing like it's some kind of a joke. I was horrified. I wished I could rush to her aid, but I don't want to shut the place down. So, I just hide behind the stage and started crying because of Vixen, my friend who helped me to reunite with my brother, is being tortured.

It was night time, I sat down and hug my knees because after the pizzeria was closed down Vixen is missing. Now, I grew worried about what happened to her. The others said that they founded most of her parts on stage, but missing the rest of her. Everyone, except those stupid balloon freaks, is searching for her. I don't know if she's hiding or already left the pizzeria. All I did was just sobbing and hope for the best.

Then suddenly, I heard a scream and it sounded like Chica. I quickly got up and headed towards her. When I found her, she was frightened beside a empty room. I asked her, "Chica, what happened?!"

She has spoken nervously, "I...I-I was just looking for Vixen, then suddenly I spotted this creepy exoskeleton crawling into this room!" The room was very dark and endless. "I think we should get Freddy and the others."

"No. I go inside and check what's inside. You stay out here and tell the others what's going on."

Chica was concerned about my safety. "Are you sure Bon? It's could be dangerous in the there."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just stay here."

To be honest, I was scared too. I don't know if this freak could kill me or steal my body. I don't know what this monster could do to me. I should've waited for the others to come and have had reinforcements. Suddenly, I heard noises just passed me. I tossed and turned toward the noise. I can't tell if it's toying with me or scaring me. Well, it's working because I was frightened by it. Then, a voice echoed, "Leave."

I was afraid to respond, but I have to. "Please show yourself. There's no need to hide. There's no need to be afraid. There's no need to be alone."

The voice spoke again in anger, "Just leave me alone. I just want to be alone forever!"

"Please there's no need to be angry. You can come with me and I'll show you the way."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Please just calm down."

Out of nowhere, it roared and take me into a corner and was about to kill me. Then, what happens next is just shocking me. The scary monster was Vixen. Her exoskeleton body was shown all mangled. I was speechless by her appearance. What have those kids done to her. While she was growling at me, I gently lay my hand on her cheek. "Vixen."

What broke my heart was that she just bitten my hand. I fell down on my knees and witnesses my hand bleeding oil. Her foot just shoved me against the wall and continue growling at me. She spoken in anger, "Leave... me... alone."

"Please Vixen, come back with me. Me and the others will protect you and fix you up I swear. Just come back-"

"NO! IF I GO BACK WITH YOU, THEN EVERYONE WILL SEE ME AS A MONSTER! I MEAN LOOK AT ME, I'M A FREAK! WHO WOULD REALLY FIX ME?!

"Vixen, I know what you're going through-"

"NO YOU DON'T! I FOUND YOU CRYING ON THE FLOOR LIKE A LITTLE STUPID BABY! CRYING OVER YOUR BROKEN PINKY! MEANWHILE, THOSE SELFISH BRATS WERE TORTURING ME BY PUTTING OFF MY PARTS AND MAKE ME BECOME THIS! YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH YOU LITTLE TROUPE!

I began to cry. Not because she's yelling at me, but of the pain she had been through. I then, without thinking, dive in and hug her. I whispered in her ears, "Vixen... I love you." Before I let her do anything, I kissed her cheek. Then, I kissed her lips.

Unfortunately, our kiss broken after she bitten my lips. As I was crying out in pain, she yelled at me, "YOU LITTLE BLUE WHORE! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! WHO WILL EVER LOVE A LOSER LIKE YOU! WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN AND JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Then, she disappeared in the darkness, leaving me sobbing on the floor. Not only that she harm me, but she also broken my heart.

After I exited the room, the others tell me what was it, but I just walked passed them. Went behind stage and resumed crying. I lost my Vixen... I lost my love. I hope I will see her again. I wish I will see her again.


	6. Chapter 6: Depression

Ever since Vixen is gone, I wasn't myself for a week. Throughout the weekend, I spent my whole time in the repair room sobbing. I was broken by the disappearance and rage from Vixen, the animatronic I love. Fortunately, I gone over it by the support from my family. My brother and the others figure out that the creepy monster was Vixen. They comfort and support me through this event. Thanks to their love, I manage to get over her and hopefully she'll come back. Now, I have another thing I cherish: my family. Until, I wasn't expecting this to happen.

As the others were enjoying their time, I was in the repair room, not sobbing over Vixen, but searching for tools and instructions if she return. If she return and calm, I will fix her up and back to normal. Suddenly, as I looking through the room, I spotted a little spark of light from the wall. I look closely behind the bookcase and noticed that there's staircases. I quickly tell the others.

Everyone, except those dumb balloon brats because they don't care, are gathered in the repair room. After Freddy look closely at the wall, he spoken, "Well everyone, I believe there's a hidden room behind this bookcase."

Marionette said, "It would appear so. I think the owner was trying to hide something. I don't know what he's hiding nor why."

"Well," Bonnie spoke, "it could be anything. A party room."

"A hidden kitchen," Chica added.

"Spare pirate hooks," Foxy added.

"Or a clothing shop," Bonnie shout. Everyone, including me, we're staring at him judging. "What?"

"Brother," I said, "we don't wear clothes."

"You don't know that."

"Anyway," Freddy end it, "Foxy, Bonnie, help me push this." As they removed the bookcase, there is a hidden room. "Look like there is a secret room. Bon, Marionette, you two come with me."

As we enter the room, the stairs lead to a dark room. I stepped down slowly with the others behind me to the unknown room. As we enter the room, we couldn't see a thing. Then, we were scared by the noise from the giant fan connected to the air conditioner. When the fan started, I fell to the floor and landed on something. Freddy said that he found and turn on the light, I was frightened by a rusty and mess up animatronic. There was two of them disabled.

I spoke while catching my breath, "Who are they?"

Freddy added, "I don't know."

Marionette walk passed us and he was breathless. He spoke, "I... I can't believe it."

"Who are they Marionette," I asked.

He turned toward me and said with disappointment, "These are my old friends... Golden Freddy... and Golden Bonnie."

I was surprise. Seeing the first animatronics were ever made, offline and rusted. "What? These are your old friends."

"Yes. I thought they were scrapped, but-"

"They're abandoned here and lay to ruin," Freddy finished. "I'm so sorry Marionette."

"It's fine. I just can't believe they were here this whole time."

"What do you want us to do with them?"

He was quiet for a while, staring at his deceased friends. He spoke, "Nothing. Just leave them be."

I saw him walk pass us, lowering his head. I felt so sorry for him. Losing his own best friends like that. Me and Freddy follow him out of the room and explained to the others. We all agreed that we'll not mention about his friends and get ready for the morning. As I went backstage, I still can't believe that the Marionette seen his deceased friends bodies. I wish I could cheer him up somehow. Then, the nightmare appeared.

* * *

After the pizzeria was opened, everything was running smoothly. Everyone, including me and my family, we're having the time of our lives. Suddenly, when Freddy was about to spoke, "Ha boys and girls, welcome to the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. I hope you all are enjoying the games, entertainment, and those delicious pizzas. Now, it's time for-" It happens, Freddy started to glitch. His whole system was now malfunctioning.

Bonnie cut in, "Ha Freddy, are you coming down with a-" Then, my own brother started to malfunction as well.

"Come boys," Chica shouted, "Stop goofing around and lets-" She started to malfunction.

"Don't worry me matey," Foxy shouts. "Pirate Foxy will tell y'all a-" He started to malfunction as well.

I was both scared and confused by what's happening to my family. I don't understand why this was happening. Everyone was asked out of the room for a little while. Then, I heard something from the owner. He said that the four animatronics need to be fixed or be placed into storage and never be activated.

After the incident, I try to fix them myself but there were no luck. I couldn't fix them and neither the engineer. So, they store my family in a storage and never be activated ever again.

* * *

It has been a month since they have to close the pizzeria for improvement, all was left is me, the Marionette, and those stupid balloon kids. One night, I went into the storage and spotted my withered family. Freddy was a bit mess up. Foxy have several holes in his body. Chica, oh Chica. She lost her hands and her jaw was broken. My own big brother lost his arm and his upper face.

I walked toward my brother and lay beside him. I spoke to his disabled body, "Bonnie...Bonnie...can you hear me?" Silence came out of him. "Please big brother. Please I want you back. I want you, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy back. Please come back. I need you back. I need y'all back." No response from the others. Tears were coming out of my eyes. I can't believe that I lost my own family. "Do y'all want me to tell y'all the reason why I want y'all back? Well okay. Freddy, you're like a father like to me. You have always been there by my side and helped me to remember my duties. You teach me lessons and you always gave me father advise. Chica, you're like a mother to me. You always treated me as a little kid and I love it. I love you Chica! I love you mommy! Foxy, you're like a uncle to me. You always make me laugh when you tell your funny pirate jokes. You make me happy when we pretend playing pirate together. And Bonnie...oh Bonnie...you're my brother. You teach me how to play my guitar. We play together like actual brothers. You forgave about breaking your guitar. But seeing you like this just makes me want to cry because I know you're suffering. I'm so sorry Bonnie. I'M SORRY! Just please come back." They just sit still and remain silence. I just lost it in front of my brother. "WHY?! WHY AREN'T YOU COMING BACK?! WHY?! I TOLD YOU THE REASON WHY I WANT Y'ALL BACK! JUST COME BACK PLEASE! I WANT YOU BACK! I WANT YOU BACK! I WANT YOU BACK! I WANT YOU BACK! I WANT YOU BACK!" I started to hugged my brother and started to cry.

Then, a hand lay on my shoulder. I turned around and notice the Marionette. He gently lifted me up and hug me. He spoke, "Hush, little one. Hush. I know what you're going through. I am sorry Bon. I wish they'll come back, but I don't know what's happening to them. I'm sorry that you lost your family. Come now. Let's leave them in peace."

As we walk out of the storage, I looked back at my family and release a single tear. I lost everything. I lost Vixen. Now, I lost my family. I wish they'll come back.


	7. Chapter 7: New Members of the Family

It has been a week since I last visited my family and things haven't been the same. I was still down about missing Vixen and my family. Then, I heard that they will send in new replacement for them. They said that I will fill in my brother's place and send in two animatronics for Freddy and Chica. Sadly, since the accident with Vixen, they have to close down the pirate cove. I hope to make friendship with the new guys.

At night, they already shipped in the replacements. I founded them in the repair room where I was first brought in. Both of them are a bear and a chicken. They're like Freddy and Chica, but same size as me. I walked in and introduce myself to them, "Hi there. My name is Bon. So y'all are the new guys huh. What is your names?"

The bear spoke in a clumsy voice, "Hello. My name is...uhhhhhh." He paused and think for a while.

I waited for five minutes for him to figure out his name. I guessed for him, "Fred?"

"Uhhhh... No."

"Frank?"

"Uhhhh... No."

I don't want to bore y'all with ten minutes to figure out his name, so I'll skipped to this. I sighed and guessed again, "Pinhead?"

"Uhh... Yes. I'm-No no wait."

I ignore him and asked the female chicken beside him, "What's your name?"

She answered in a teenage voice, "My name is Chika. Nice to meet you Bon."

"Same here. Anyway, welcome to the y'all new home, Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. Do y'all want me to show you the place?" Chika nodded and the bear is still trying to figure out his name. I lead Chika the tour, but I went back and dragged the dimwit.

Before I started the grand tour, I bring them to the Marionette. I can see that he wasn't around so he's in his magic box. I knocked his box and he appeared out. Then, the bear started to freak out in fear and me and Chika have to calm him down. After we chows down, I introduced them to the Marionette. He spoke, "Well hello there my friends. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria."

The bear show fear on his face and shouted, "HIS MOUTH DIDN'T MOVE! AND HE DIDN'T BLINK. I'M FREAKING OUT!"

I calmed him down again, which shows me that he's a idiot. I spoke to them, "Anyway, he's the animatronic from the very first pizzeria." Chika was impressed and the bear was shaking in fear by the Marionette appearance.

The Marionette said, "Why yes. I saw many wonderful things there. The kids, the show, and my-" He stopped and lowered his head. He was still sad over his decay friends.

Chika asked, "Are you alright?"

He look at Chika and answered, "Y-Yes. I'm fine." He looked back at me, "Bon, why don't you show them the rest of the place."

I agreed, "Alright. Come on guys let's go." After I said it, the bear ran out of the room screaming. I shook my head and tell Chika, "Come on let's go get him."

Before we headed out, Marionette spoke, "Oh Bon. Have you introduce them to-" Then, I quickly pushed her out of the room before he mentioned those balloon kids.

* * *

After I show them the place and introduce them to the Marionette, it's almost six o'clock. I bring them to the stage and I tell them the information about their duties and rules. "Alright here's the deal. This is where we perform to the kids during business hours. Chika, you'll sing along with us while you're holding this cupcake."

After I gave her Chica cupcake, she said, "Okay, thank you."

"Bear, you will sing with this microphone and put on this top hat."

He shouted with joy, "Yaaaa, A top hat!"

"Before we get into positions, here's the important rules. We must not harm the guests and we must act like actually programmed robots."

Chika cut in, "Why's that?"

"Because if they know that we have a mind of our own, then they will shut the place down and we will be scrapped. Y'all got that." Chika nodded while the bear was confused about the word 'scrapped.' I rephrased it, "Which means death." He still doesn't understand. "Which means we go bye bye." Finally, he nodded.

Chika asked me, "Ha, can I ask you something?" I nodded. "These stuffs and this place has been here for a long time. Were there other animatronics here before us?"

I was afraid from her question. Now, I had a flashback about my family before I lost them. I tell them, "Yeah... there were more of us here. Actually, they were the first ones I met and bring me into their family. Until, they were malfunctioning and shutdown."

We were all quiet for a while, until the bear yelled, "PATRICK!" I was confused about what he said. "My name... is Patrick!" He was smiling for a while, then frowned, "No no no. That wasn't it."

I planted my hand on his shoulder and said, "Let's just call you Patrick. That makes you feel better."

He was thinking for a while and shout with joy, "Alrighty then!"

Chika turned her attention towards me and said in a caring tone, "So... are you okay?"

I spoke nervously, "Yea-Yeah. I'm fine." I look out the window and see that the sun is shining. I tell them to get into position because the pizzeria was about to open.

Ever since the pizzeria was open, everyone loves us. The boys love my guitar playing and the girls love Chika singing. The center of attention was Patrick because the kids love his hilarious jokes. We dragged in a bunch of attentions than before. We were like a big happy family. Just like my old family.


	8. Chapter 8: Sinful Crime

Things are going get at the pizzeria. Me and the others are the greatest entertainers in history of all kiddy restaurants. We're the famous animatronics that ever lived. The others always celebrate every night. I wish I could feel excited as well. If only my family were still activated, they would've really love this. Everything I think of them or Vixen, I'm always down and crying by myself. Then, something that I had done just change my life.

It was night time, the others were celebrating after another successful day at work... as always. Chika kept singing with the karaoke. The Marionette sometimes read some novels he found in the office. Actually, he joined us and be the DJ. Patrick always eating pizza every night, which is weird because we animatronics don't eat anything.

Meanwhile, I always head to the storage and hang out with my family before joining the others. I was sitting beside my brother and telling him my day at work. I kept crying by his side and pleaded him and the others to come back. Then suddenly, I noticed that my brother guitar was missing and so was Freddy hat. I was beginning to search for them, but I heard my brother guitar playing.

I follow the noise down this shadowy hallway. I stopped and spotted a light below the room. When I pressed my ear against the door, I heard my brother guitar playing and these ridiculous laughters. They both sounded like those stupid balloon brats. When I cracked the door open, I spotted those stupid kids and playing with the missing items that belongs to my family.

I heard BB mocking voice: "Oh, I'm Bonnie. I love playing my guitar. I love being joyful. I love playing with my brother because I'm gay!" I was shocked after he insulted my big brother. What blow my rage is when he said, "And I love being a fun lover because I'm a total retard!" His stupid laughter is really ignoring and causing me to get even more angry.

Next, I heard this balloon girl voice, "Oh, I'm Freddy. I am the boss of this stupid pizzeria. I keep everything running smoothly and ordering everyone to follow my loser rules. I'll never going to be cool because I am a giant nerd!"

"Nice one! Ever since those band of freaks are gone, things are running fantastic... for us. I can't stand those four animal freaks. I'm so happy they're die. And I know that stupid Bon is still broken over that dumb fox lady. I'm so happy that we loosen her parts so those greedy kids can play with her. Did you see the way she look? Man, she's a freak! That what brighten my day you know." Then, the both of them were laughing over the lost of my family and Vixen.

I was shocked after everything they've said. Finally, I am done watching this to continue on. I just bursts in and yelled in anger, "HA! YOU TWO GIVE ME BACK MY FAMILY STUFF RIGHT NOW!"

None of them were afraid of my demands. Then, BB walked slowly towards me and said in a devilish tone, "Well well well. Isn't the stupid, lame, cry baby Bon. I thought you were crying over your lame family and that whore."

"Well, I am not. I move on."

"Well, it doesn't look like you have moved on. I believe you were hanging out with your deceased family and crying like a baby. Face it, that what you will ever be... a nobody."

"HA! I'm not a nobody. I am special."

"Really now. Do you know why the kids and your friends like you? Because you're a girl! You're gayass! And so were your stupid family!"

Tears were running out of my eyes, but I quickly wrapped it before they notice. "Shut up. You're just jealous because I have a real family."

The girl laughed and joined BB, "Family? Those loser weren't your family. They just said that because you're so ugly. You don't deserve to have anyone in your stupid life!"

I try to withhold my tears and cry, "Stop it! Just stop it!"

BB walked towards me as I began to back to the wall. "Listen here loser. You are the biggest loser that ever existed in this dump. You deserve to be scrapped because of your stupid... girly... FACE!" When I bumped into the wall, I fell to the ground and began to cry. "That's better. Keep on crying. While we stand in front of you... LAUGHING!" Then, they both laughed over my sadness.

I can't believe they just said that. I can't handle this pain anymore. I wish that I was dead. I wish I was dead.

Suddenly, I heard a dark voice in my head. Kill them. I looked around to see who said it. The voice spoke again. Kill them. They deserve to die.

I spoke to it in my head. _I shouldn't. It's wrong. My family and friends wouldn't allow it_.

 _Your family is gone. Besides, those monsters had taken away the one you love. Who knows if they also malfunction your own family. Just kill them. There's a axe on the wall beside you. Use your anger upon them._

I turned toward the axe. I was about to grabbed it while they were not looking, but I pulled back. No. I shouldn't.

 _Remember all of what they had done to you. Making your family against you. Leaving you crying by yourself. All alone. If you let them live, who knows if they take away the others. Go on, kill them. Make them suffer_.

Suddenly, I lost myself. I just grabbed the axe and started walking towards them. I stopped in front of BB and waited for him to stop laughing. After he stopped, I just swing the ax and chopped off his head. The balloon girl was screaming after I chop his head. Before anyone hears her, I quickly strike her. I repeatedly striking her every second. After I've killed the girl, I can see BB was still functioning. I walked toward his head and began massacring him. I release all of my anger towards his stupid ugly head. I have done it... I have killed them.

After releasing what I've done, I dropped the axe and fall to my knees. I am a murder. I murdered those balloon kids. I began sobbing over my sin. Then, I heard someone sneak beside me. I turned and spotted the one animatronic that I wished she should never seen of what I've done... Vixen. I can see the fear in her eyes. Then, I backed away from her and just run.

I ran for my life through the hallways. I looked back and hope she wasn't following me. I can't run forever so I hid in the bathroom. I went inside a handicap stall and lock it. I sat in the corner and began to cry. Not only I cry over my sinister crime, but for Vixen witnessing it. I believe that she'll never forgive me for killing them.

Then, her voice came behind me, "Bon."

I turned and noticed that she crawled under the stall. I look away and cried, "Please Vixen. Leave me alone. You don't deserve to love me. After witnessing what I just did to those balloon kids, you don't want to love me. Just kill me Vixen." I turned toward her and begging, "PLEASE KILL ME! PLEASE KILL ME VIXEN! PLEASE KILL ME!" I fallen to the ground and sobbing with tears spilling on the floor.

Then, her foot lifted my head to make eye contact with her. She wrapped her mangled body around me to form into a hug and started to nuzzling my face. She wrapped away my tears and whispered to my ears, "Hush. I'm with you now." Suddenly, she planted her lips to mine. After she pulled away, she resumed spoke, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for abandoning you. I pretend you didn't kill those stupid brats. And you forget that I hurt your feelings. Deal."

I didn't say anything. I just kiss her back. As we were kissing, her mangled arms and legs hug me tighter. She keeps pulling away and kiss my cheek, causing me to giggle. I kept pulling her in to kiss her more. I showed her all of my love towards her. Of course, she's older than me but I don't care. I'm happy that she's finally back... and mine. After we were done making love, we just slept in each other arms and legs.

After couple of days, the others were feared after the balloon kids were killed. They thought that they've committed suicide. Me and Vixen ain't mentioning it to anyone. I'm so happy that she's back. However, I can't get rid of the crime I'd committed. I hoped no one else will find out about my sinister sin. Sadly, they will.


	9. Chapter 9: Haunting Pizzeria

It have been a week since me and Vixen are back together, things were getting a whole lot better since those balloon kids are gone. However, I can't shake off the crime I'd done to them. Me and Vixen promise to never mentioned this to anyone. I thought that things may lighten up a little when Vixen came back. Until, the haunting begins and it reveals my nightmare.

It was about to be opening time and everyone was about to get ready to entertain. Meanwhile, I was in the repair room, making love with Vixen. I was on my back, surrendering myself to Vixen as she grabbed hold of me and kissing me while I'm giggling. I promised her to fix her back to normal, but she doesn't want it to be a problem between our relationship. Oh yeah, me and Vixen are officially a thing. If only my family know about.

Anyway, Vixen used her hands and feet to hold my arms and legs as she was kissing my lips to my belly. I love letting her to control all of our romantic time together. Plus, I don't like it when she's angry, so she scares me. At the end, we lay in each other arms or legs and rest.

I whispered in her ear, "I love you."

She kissed me on the forehead and whispered back, "I love you too, Bon."

We were having a great time with each other, until a scream occurred outside of the room. It was Patrick and he cried, "WE GOT A PROBLEM! WE GOT A PROBLEM!"

I sighed and whispered to Vixen, "Patrick probably ate all of the pizza again. Hold on, I check it out." I gotten up and went out the room.

After I came out of the room, I found Chika and the Marionette stand and witnessing Patrick holding his knees and rocking back and forth saying, "What time is it? What time is it? What time is it? What time is it? What time is it?"

I shook my hand in disappointment and started to walk toward the freak out bear. I sighed and said, "Patrick-"

"WHAT TIME IS IT?!"

I was surprised by his scream. I knee down and try to calm him down. "Wow Patrick. Just calm down and explain what's going on."

He slowly pointed his finger toward the clock and whispered in fear, "What time is it?"

Me and the others look towards the clock and see the clock arrows kept spending around rapidly. I said confused, "The clock is mess up?" Then, Patrick scream like a little girl. I sighed again and said, "Patrick are you serious? Look I just remove the batteries and it will stop spending." I went over to the clock and removed the batteries. "See problem solved."

Then suddenly, Chika and Patrick, except the Marionette because his face can't move, faces grew frighten. I looked at the clock and I noticed that the arrows won't stop spending. I was freaked out about this as well. Then, I noticed that the sun didn't rise up. Something very suspicious is going on here. I try to calm everyone down, but they're panicking. I yelled, "SETTLE DOWN EVERYONE!" Finally, they calm down. I spoken again, "Okay let's just relax. I think the clock was just glitches this whole time and it's nowhere near morning. I'll go check out any of the rooms, hoping the clocks are working perfectly. In the meantime, y'all just relax and enjoy yourselves." Luckily, everyone nodded and just calm down. Unfortunately, Patrick resumed rocking back and forth. I grabbed my flashlight just in case if the lights went out. I hope everyone, except Patrick, will behave perfectly while I was out.

As I was walking through the hallways, the lights just went off and some of them were glitches. Suddenly, as I was trying to open every doors, everyone of them were lock. It's weird because they don't have any locks. I think Patrick was right, there's something weird happening around here.

As I was wondering through the hallways, I suddenly heard a voice in my head again. It was the same voice from when I killed those balloon kids. _"Well, hello my good friend. Are you lost or... are just wondering?"_

I spoke to him from my mouth because there's no one around. I spoke to him, "Who are you? Show yourself now!"

 _"In due time little bunny. I bet you're thinking that there's something very unusual happening in the pizzeria."_

I was surprised by what he just said. "How do you know what's going on? And how do you know that I'm in a pizzeria?"

"Oh I know a lot of things. Like how you become family with your friends. Also, spending time to heard one of Marionette stories. And, spend most of the nights with your deceased family in the storage."

I was frightened by what he's saying. Was he spying on us every since I arrived? Is he an animatronic were never met? Or... is he a ghost? I demanded, "How do you know about this?!"

 _"Why are you talking to me? While you should go and check your deceased family_ members."

When he just mentioned my family, I ignored the situation and rushed toward the storage. I just ran for dear life to my family, wonder what this monster done to them. After I opened the door to the storage, I was broken. My family bodies are gone. I was freaking out about what happened to my family. Then, I run to the same hallway where I spoke to the monster.

I shouted, "HA, WHERE IS MY FAMILY?! WHERE ARE THEY YOU MONSTER!"

Then, the dark voice laughs, _"Ha, ha, ha, haaa. I didn't done anything to them. All I just did is to give them the chance of life. To give them the ability to walk again."_

"What do you mean by that?"

 _"Turn around and see."_

I did what he said and turned around. I was paralyzed by the appearance of Freddy. I was speechless by his appearance. Tears are running out of my eyes by his return. I cried with joy, "Freddy... I am so happy you're back." Freddy stood there, silence. Then suddenly, Foxy and Chica walked from the dark rooms. "Foxy... Chica... y'all back!" They stood in silence too. I began to be creep out by the way they're staring at me. Then, I heard footsteps from behind. I turned around and I saw my big brother... Bonnie. Words didn't came from my mouth because I just ran toward and hug him. I cried out loud, "BONNIE... YOU ARE BACK! YOU ARE BACK!"

Unspeakable things just happen to me. While I was hugging my brother, his only hand just grabbed my hand. I was confused by what's he doing to my hand. Then suddenly, he just ripped my hand off. I was crying in pain of what he had done and oil bleeding out of my ripped hand. I cried, "BONNIE! WHY DO YOU DONE THAT?!" He just thrown my hand to the floor and grabbed my neck. I grabbed hold onto his hand while he lifted me up to make eye contact.

I was terrified by what Bonnie is doing. Then, the sinister voice spoke again, _"Well, looks who's enjoying the family reunion."_

I cried to this monster, "You...what have you done to my family?!"

 _"Oh! I failed to mention that I control these fools. I brought your family back, but they're my henchmens under my spell."_

"Please let them go. They've done anything to deserve this. Please let them go!"

"Not until I have my revenge for this place and to those who cast me aside!"

"Revenge for what?"

 _"ENOUGH! You know too much. Now, you die! Kill him my servant!"_

I draw my attention back to my possess brother. I began to beg him not to kill but it's not himself. I cried, "Please Bonnie, don't kill me please! I know you're in there. You just have to fight it. Please come back to me, brother. PLEASE COME BACK!"

Suddenly, he grabbed my upper jaw and try to pull it off. I began crying in pain from what he's doing to me. I thought that I was going to die when I began to lose consciousness. Until, my brother was punched in the face by Vixen foot. Then, she quickly grabbed me and drag me into the vent before I was knocked out.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself in a weird room with Vixen. I began to get up and sat next to her. I wrapped my arms around her neck, lay a kiss on her cheek, and whispered, "Thank you."

She whispered back, "Don't mention it." Then, I began to cry over my family and try to hide it from Vixen. She looks over and try to see my face. I kept trying to hide it from her, but she used her foot to pull me in. After she saw me crying, I just hugged her and and cry. She whispered in my ear, "Hush. Hush, I'm here. You got me. You got me."

I wrapped away the my tears and snuggle with Vixen. I spoke to her and try to withhold my cry, "I... love... you Vixen."

She kiss me on the lips and whispered, "I love you too, Bon."

I'm so happy that Vixen saved me, but I'm so down about my own family being controlled by this unknown monster. Somehow, I will rescue my family.

 _ **To be continued.**_


	10. Chapter 10: End of the Line

Things just got worse. The pizzeria is haunted and my decease family is under the control of this dark and sinister monster. I was very lucky that Vixen swoop in and saved me. I swear I will find a way to save my family.

Meanwhile, me and Vixen were hiding somewhere they can't find us. As Vixen was resting on my lap, I hope the others didn't ran into my possess family. I hope everyone is safe from this chaos.

Sadly, our moment of peace ended when we heard something crawling in the vents. I was beginning to be scared by it. Vixen calm me down and said, "Calm down, Bon. I'll go check it out and figure out what's going on." She kissed me on the cheek before she enter the vents.

I waited for a couple of minutes till I check the the vents. I shouted through the vent while it echoed, "VIXEN!" No response from her. I stood up and was about to relax, until I heard something from another vent. I dare not to turn around because I don't know if it's Vixen or one of my enslave family. Finally, I turned around and spotted my brother, Bonnie. He stood silently staring at me in his skull face. "Bonnie," I cried, "please come back. I know you're in there. You just have to fight it and just come back." Then, he began marching towards me and so was I. We both stopped when we met each other face to face. "Bonnie please come back."

Sadly, he's still under this wicked man curse. My brother punched and thrown me towards the wall. Suddenly, my right arm was jawed by Chica. After I cried in pain, I draw my attention back to my brother as he's going in for the kill. I try kept pulling away from Chica before my brother kills me, which had worked. Unfortunately, I have to let Chica to ripped off my arm. As I was crawling towards an open vent, oil was spilling out of my ripped off arm. When I was about to enter the air vent, my brother grabbed my foot and try to pull me out. I kept kicking my brother in the face till he lets go. Luckily, I was freed and quickly escaping through the vents.

I kept kicking my legs and using my only arm to escape from my possess family. I try to stay awake and try to ignore my lost of oil. I stopped at a closed vent. When I stopped, I can heard my family are getting closer. I began punching the vent to open. I wish I could use my own hand but sadly it was ripped apart. Finally, I got the vent to open and quickly exited the vent.

After I escaped, I quickly go find somewhere to hide. I entered to a room and quietly close the door. I remain quiet and hope they won't open the door. I heard their footsteps just passed me; so I waited for a couple of minutes and hope they're gone.

I gently opened the door and examined the hallway, hoping there's none of them nearby. When the coast is clear, I wonder through the hallway quietly. As I silently walked through the halls, I began to worry about Vixen. She didn't came back after I was attack back there.

Suddenly, I heard a loud scratching among the walls nearby. I kept tossing to each halls, hoping it's not close. Then out of nowhere, I found Foxy rushes towards and stabbed me. I cried out in pain as he was pulling his hook out of my chest. I quickly backed away from him, until Freddy grabbed me from behind. He hold me down while Foxy kept scratching me from face to chest.

Before Foxy have a chance to finish me, he was hit by a box. I spotted Chika and Patrick at the other end of the hallway. After they let go of me, they furiously marching towards them. Chika yelled at me before she and Patrick escape, "BON RUN!"

I quickly got up and rushes to a empty room. I quickly shut the door and went into hiding. I hide in a closet and remain silent. Then, the door burst open and try not to make a single noise. I could hear the footsteps walking passed me. After everything was silent, I crack open the door and scanning the room to see the coast is clear.

Finally, I stepped out of the closet and resumed trying to free my family. Until, I heard something crawling among the walls. I try to spot where it's coming from but it was so dark. I was calm by a beautiful voice, "Bon? Is that you?"

I turned around and spotted Vixen on the ground. I rushes towards her and gave her a big hug. I cried with joy, "Vixen... I am so happy you're alright!"

Suddenly, my mood changes when she bitten my neck. I try to pushes her away, but she has a strong grap. When I draw her towards a light, I looked deeply into her eyes and noticed that she too is possessed by the monster. I pleaded her to let go, but everytime I try break loose she's getting stronger. Then, she tangled her mangled body parts around me and began dragging me into the vent, fading into the darkness.

 **To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11: Last Chance

I woken after Vixen dragged me through and found myself all tied up in chains. It was so dark, I couldn't barely see a thing. I was so very afraid right now that I don't know what going to happen to me.

Then suddenly, the dark sinister voice spoken but this time not in my head, "Well, hello there my friend. I'm glad that you're awake."

I was so furious when I heard and began trying to break free from the chains. I yelled at him, "YOU MONSTER! LET GO OF MY FAMILY RIGHT NOW OR I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

He laughed at my pathetic threat. "Stupid little bunny. You're no match against me. In fact, you couldn't break free from your chains even if you. I rule this pizzeria and I own all of you."

When he turned on the lights, he wasn't a man nor a ghost, he was a animatronic. He was Golden Freddy, one of the first animatronic ever made. I also spotted the Marionette all chains up to as well. I even found the rest of my possess family, standing right beside the monster. I don't know what happened to Chika or Patrick, but I hope both of them are alright. What scared me was the decay body of Golden Bonnie right beside me.

"Please," I begged him, "let them go. They didn't done nothing to deserve this."

He laughed again. "I don't think so. These disgusting humans take away my dreams. I just returning the favor by ruling this place."

I couldn't take it anymore and cried, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! What happened to you in the past?"

Golden Freddy turned towards the Marionette and talked to him. "Why you ask my dear friend about what really happened to the old pizzeria? Isn't that right... Puppet?"

The Marionette slowly turned his head towards me and spoke in regret, "Bon... do you know why the old pizzeria was shut down?"

I responded, "Yeah. You told me that they shut it down due to the fear of you robot killing humans method."

He was quiet for a while and spoken again, "I lied." I was shocked. I listened to him again. "The truth is the old pizzeria was shut down because there was an accident. One day, things were running good there. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Then, there was a little boy crying over being afraid of Golden Freddy. His brother and his friends were insulting him over his cries, that poor child. Then, the unspeakable thing happened. They pick up the innocent boy and place him in Golden Freddy mouth. He couldn't hold his jaw anymore and crushed the poor child. The pizzeria shutdown due to the death of that poor child."

I was speechless. I felt so bad for that poor boy. How could his own brother be so heartless. I could feel a single tear running down on my cheek.

Golden Freddy yelled in anger, "YOU SEE! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! IT WAS THOSE SELFISH BRATS THAT PUT THAT BOY IN MY MOUTH THEY'RE THE MURDERS! I NEVER MEANT TO KILL THAT CHILD! NOW I WILL TAKE MY REVENGE UPON THIS FILTHY PIZZERIA! AND ALL YOU WILL BE MY SLAVES!"

"Please stop," I cried. "You don't have to do this. None of it was your fault. It's just-"

"The humans only see me as a murder because they found me with the dead child in my mouth. ONCE THEY WILL ARRIVE I WILL DESTROY THEM ALL!"

"STOP IT! You can't kill them like this! They just don't understand about who we are and that we have feelings."

"QUIET IT! You know what, since that puppet revealed the truth..." He clapped and Vixen appeared right beside him, knowing that she's under his control. Then, he grabbed her neck and resumed, "... it's your turn. Tell everyone about what really happened to those little brats. Tell them or I'll end your love."

Marionette turned towards me and spoke curious, "What's he talking about Bon?"

Before I answered, Golden Freddy cut in one more time. "Wait! Let's make this more interesting."

When he snapped his fingers, my possess family were themselves again. Freddy spoken first, "What... What happened?"

Chica. "Where are we?"

Foxy. "Why can't ah move me legs?"

Bonnie. "BON! What's going on?"

"Go on," Golden Freddy yelled at me. "TELL THEM!"

I sighed in disappointment before I tell my family the truth about those balloon kids. "Bonnie... Freddy... Chica... Foxy... Marionette... I murdered Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl." All of their faces were shocked by my sins. "I was so angry with them. Tell made y'all against me, they've turned Vixen into this, I really thought that they had done something horrible to y'all, and they were mocking y'all since y'all were in storage. I was so angry that I just lost it." All of them were speechless. "Family I am so sorry. Gosh I am so sorry." Then, I began to sob right in front of them.

It was silent and everyone were just staring at me. Then, Golden Freddy walked towards me and spoke, "Pathetic little bunny. You have covered yourself with shed oil of the lives you've murdered. Now... your soul is mine."

Then, he lifted up his hand and start to pull out my soul. As he was pulling, I began crying in pain as my soul slowly get torturously out of my mechanical body. Before anything else could happen, the pain stops. Golden Freddy was knocked down with a shovel. It was the Marionette, he was skinny enough to escape the chains.

The Marionette yelled in anger, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Golden Freddy slowly got up and spoke, "Why would you save the life of this monster? He murdered two of your own."

"You're the monster. You could have just let go of the past, but you have gone too far this time! Now I will end you!"

Before he swing his weapon, my brother grabbed from behind and knocked down the Marionette. Golden Freddy laughed as he stand before him, "Pathetic fool. I can still control the mind of these souls." He turned to my brother. "Let's make this more interesting. Bonnie... kill your brother."

My brother slowly walked towards me. Then, each of my family try to convince him.

"Stop it Bonnie!"

"Don't do it!"

"Ye have to fight it me laddy!"

As he stood before me, I spoke, "Go ahead Bonnie. I deserve it."

Before he swing the shovel, he halted his attack. He stared closely at me. He then looked at his only arm and look back. He knows that me and him lost our arm, except I lost my hand on my only arm. Finally, he spoke, "No."

Everyone were surprised by him speaking. Golden Freddy yelled, "WHAT?!"

He turned towards him. "No. I will not kill my baby brother. I rather die than to kill my brother."

Suddenly, Golden Freddy used his dark magic to pushes my brother against the wall and grabbed the shovel. "Fine, I'll kill you first. Then, that little brat."

Before he ended him, I quickly got up and rushes to my brother. He stopped and stared at me in even more rage. I began to beg, "Please... you don't have to any of this. Please don't kill any of my family."

Then, he swing the shovel across my face, causing me to fall to the ground. "FINE! IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE SO PATHETIC THEN I WILL END YOU!"

Before he finish me, I began to cry. Then, I spoke my final words, "You really did kill that boy."

He stopped and was confused. He spoke, "What are you talking about? I NEVER MURDER THAT BOY!"

"No. The boy I am talking about... is me."

Suddenly, he snap. He looked that my family and me one more time before looking at himself. He began to breathe really hard and throw the shovel away. He fallen to his knees and was terrified about himself. He have spoken, "Wh... Wh... What have I done? What have I become?" Then, he freed me from the chains and my family.

Vixen was about to jump on him, but I quickly shook my head at her, telling her not to do it. I gotten closer to him as he was sobbing over his big mistake. As I lay my arm on his shoulder, he cried at me, "I am so sorry. I am so sorry for hurting you and your family."

I smiled and spoke, "I forgive you."

He was surprised by my forgiveness. "What?! You forgive me? After what I've done to you and your family, you forgive me? Why?"

"Because you remind me of me. I was just like you. Love bring joy and laughter towards wonderful children. Making friends with others. Also, we made mistakes that really broken and changes who we are. That's why I forgive you, because you will change when you're with us."

Then, he hugged me and I hug back, but with only one arm. He whispered to my ear, "Thank you."

* * *

It has been a week after everything was back to normal. All of my family, including myself, were repaired back to our original version. Vixen gotten her whole body back to her sexy body. Golden Freddy and the Marionette are best friends again. Mostly importantly, I can be with my family once again. Now, we resumed bring joy and laughter to the children at Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria.


End file.
